


Send Me The Nicest Angel You Have [Jonny Cackling In The Distance]

by A_Plethora_Of_Peters



Series: It's Tough To Be A God [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Brian is now immortal, Jonny is gay for this mess of a human but denying it, Raphaella is confused, The Mechs are all Gods and Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Plethora_Of_Peters/pseuds/A_Plethora_Of_Peters
Summary: In the beginning, there were the Old Gods.These beings were more distant to humans than the current ones, perhaps in part because they were not once mortal like the New Gods are. Then one day, one of them somehow sealed or banished the others away. This now solo Goddess, The Bloody One, then made The Storyteller, The Lovers, The Burning One, and The Archivist from mortals that she felt needed something more than what they had.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & Jonny d'Ville, Raphaella la Cognizi/Jonny d'Ville
Series: It's Tough To Be A God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959880
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Send Me The Nicest Angel You Have [Jonny Cackling In The Distance]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! 
> 
> This time we have the aftermath of Raphaella's immortality gift to Brian and the introduction of everyone's favorite gremlin: Jonny!
> 
> Hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening and enjoy the story!

_In the beginning, there were the Old Gods._

_These beings were more distant to humans than the current ones, perhaps in part because they were not once mortal like the New Gods are. Then one day, one of them somehow sealed or banished the others away. This now solo Goddess, The Bloody One, then made The Storyteller, The Lovers, The Burning One, and The Archivist from mortals that she felt needed something more than what they had._

_She had wanted a family._

_They wanted freedom from her._

_She never expected that they would hate her enough to get a new God that The Storyteller had made, The Soldier, to help them cast her out of the godly realm. Her sacred ichor fell to the earth in the mortal realm and was discovered by many mortals._

_Only two are important to this particular story however._

_The one was a scientist, a creator and tester of new things. The other was a doctor, not of the body but of the mind. Independently, they discovered the strange vivid red fluid and decided to try and use it to help people._

_The scientist used the ichor that she had found to craft a potion that she hoped would heal injuries._

_The mind doctor used the ichor in his possession to brew a draught that he believed would sooth people and help them sleep without nightmares._

_Rather than testing on animals or random strangers, they each drank their solutions themselves._

_And thus The Scientist and The Doctor came to be._

_And now, hundreds of years later, a new spark is born within a new immortal…_

~0.0~

Jonny is in his realm, composing a ballad of a knight's tireless hunt for a Monster that is not really a Monster, when he feels something shift. He tenses as snatches of a Story come to him- 

_a crushing landslide- a gaping absence where memories should be- the kindness of strangers- an incurable disease- a desperate plea- a curious Goddess- a deserving boon-_

Jonny feels cold as he gets up and hurries to the tunnels that connect each God's personal areas and travels from his realm to Raphaella's. This warm glowing feeling in his mechanical heart, making it tick faster and faster. It has been hundreds of years since he last felt it. 

And now there's only one possible person that could have done it. 

"RAPHAELLA LA'COGNIZI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" He roars as soon as he's in her realm. He weaves through the countless tables in her lab until he is standing next to her.

The winged woman barely looks up from where she's carefully dripping something into a cauldron. She is used to Jonny's outbursts and is not even slightly shaken to his frustration. "If you're talking about the prayer that I received recently, I helped a nice polite mortal doctor to craft a cure for a plague infecting his town and gave him the means to be immortal if he so desires."

Jonny stares at her flabbergasted. Did she not feel it? He had felt it everytime Carmilla had made another God, had felt it when he changed Tim's story so that he would become a God rather than a Monster. Hell he had even felt it when Raphaella and Marius drank their concoctions back after Carmilla fell.

"You ruined a perfectly good mortal is what you did! Look at him! Really _look at him_ ! _You gave him a Seed of Divinity_!" Jonny hisses.

Raphaella pauses, looking at him surprised. He watches her gaze go unfocused, and then reflected in her blue eyes, he sees a young man brewing something. He has a look of determination and resolve on his face.

He is good-looking for a mortal…

_Not the fucking time D'Ville!_

"Oh…" She whispers. "Oh fuck… I've never… I didn't know I could do that?" The reflection fades as she looks genuinely confused at Jonny. "I've made immortals before. Why is he different?"

Jonny remembers the bits of a Story that had come to him. He sighs deeply. “I guess- Well. His Story’s only just beginning, but something about it is… oh, I really fucking hate this phrasing, but it is… fertile soil. For what you did. Making him immortal.”

Jonny can already see Raphaella's mind at work, collecting data on the mortal. 

Well. 

Now immortal.

"Well that's interesting. I do honestly like him. Obviously. Could be worse." She shrugs before returning to her work.

He gapes at her. "Could be-!? Raph, you’ve made _a new God_!" He pauses and amends. "Or, I guess, what will be one. Eventually."

Raphaella shrugs as she stirs her potion. "I mean it's not like I wasn't intending to make him immortal!" She smiles brightly at him. "And he even has a good set of morals and a sense of duty!"

"For now." Jonny sourly says.

Raphaella frowns and folds her arms as she turns to him. The ladle in her cauldron keeps moving. "It's the best start for a God to ask for."

"Whatever…" Jonny mumbles. He hates how he can see the new immortal's Story slowly coming together. "Guess we might as well see how Fate's gonna break this one…"

He gets a pat on the back and he scowls at Raphaella. She smiles and grabs onto her spinning ladle and resumes stirring. "It'll be fun! And if he starts going bad we could still kill him!" She pauses, her movements slowing, and softly says. "I really don't want to kill him though. I like him. It's been so long since I had such an enthusiastic lab partner..."

Jonny can't help but feel a bit bad for Raphaella. She had trusted a pair of twins that she had made immortal that proved to be absolute psychos and had to be put down and there was also that one woman- what was her name? He thinks it began with a vowel?- In any case while that bitch wasn't actively dangerous like the twins had been, she was still a bit of a thorn in their sides.

In any case, Raphaella had learned from those incidents that not everyone was as trustworthy as they seemed.

Jonny sighs."Obviously." She coos softly and leans over to nuzzle at his hair, preening him as best she could. 

"I think you'll either like him or be unbelievably annoyed at his existence. Possibly both!" Raphaella presses a kiss to his head and teases. "You're very complicated like that."

He draws one of his knives and throws it at her. He knows it won't do anything while he's standing this close to her, not that it could harm her at all. This was her realm after all. Raphaella was at her strongest here.

She catches it and half-heartedly throws it back. She sticks her tongue out at him as he snickers when it doesn't even reach him, clattering to the floor a foot from him. 

This is her realm, but that is his knife.

Jonny picks the knife up from the floor and toys with it idly, moving to sit cross-legged in the air. “At least we’ve got a bit of a show, I guess.” He sarcastically says.

Raphaella nods in agreement."We do! I really want to see what he can do with the time he has now. He's just really smart." Her wings poof out as she coos in her excitement. 

“Good. We could use some of that up here,” Jonny snarks. He subtly shifts to place himself in range of a wing hug. He knows that Raphaella's kind loves to use their wings like an extra set of arms which includes giving people hugs.

He is pleased when Raphaella laughs, giving a playful, “Hey!” as she uses a wing to pull him close and she starts absentmindedly preening his hair again. Her feathers, while hard, are not cold or sharp which makes being surrounded by them bearable. After a while she pulls away and nudges him away from her carefully but firmly. “Okay I still have work to do. Go bug Tim or Marius or something like that.” 

Jonny nods and leaves her realm. He doesn’t go to Tim’s barracks or Marius’ office though. He doesn’t go back to his music room either.

He heads for the mortal realm instead, following the spark that sat in the heart of the new immortal…

~0.0~

The new immortal he found out is named Brian and, as far as Jonny could tell, is a really good and dedicated doctor.

Like, could possibly be a high priest of one of Raphaella’s temples, sort of good and dedicated.

He is very intelligent. Jonny can see other medical things he has done in his Story so far and even though he doesn't get most of the jargon the way that Raphaella or Marius would, it's still impressive. All the technologies he has crafted to replace missing limbs, all the cures he has administered to get rid of diseases, all the pains that he has eased with poultices and oinments. 

Watching him give a child a shot with his cure and soothe them gently afterwards made Jonny have a second realization.

He is also almost nauseatingly kind. He doesn't help people for the money. He actually always initially refuses any money offered to him. He is helping people because he genuinely wants to help people.

"Such good intentions pave the roads to Ashes' realm." Jonny mutters, watching him from where he was hidden. There had to be a catch to this guy. No one was just this kind for no reason.

He tenses as the immortal starts humming to himself as he works.

Brian makes music as well? Jonny can feel a warmth fill him and he can hear the unsung lyrics in his head.

_You know you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover_

_Or make decisions from opinions of others_

_You gotta figure it out on your own_

_You gotta see how the story goes_

Jonny shivers at the obvious offering to him. Has Brian done this before? Silently sang songs to him while he helped people? He starts paying closer attention to his unspoken words after that.

He's not just dedicated to Raphaella, Jonny realizes. 

He's dedicated to all of them.

He speaks to Ashes as he lights a bunsen burner to heat his cure. He sends a quick prayer of thanks to Ivy for allowing him to recall the recipe that Raphaella gave him. He thanks Marius for his good dreams and as the sun sets, he says a quiet farewell and good night to Nastya and a greeting and good evening to Aurora as the stars start appearing. He even thanks Tim for giving him the drive to keep going even when all hope seemed lost.

Hell, the bloke even gives TS thanks for inspiring him to even _try_ making the cure in the first place!

"Huh. Maybe… maybe you're not so bad after all…" Jonny murmurs watching the immortal stop working on his cure for the evening.

He was still going to keep an eye on Brian though. That kindness… someone could take advantage of it. Jonny resigned himself to being the new immortal's guardian. 

At least until he ascended into Godhood… 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone that can guess what Jonny is writing!
> 
> The song lyrics used in this chapter is from the song "How The Story Goes" by Ben Below (the musician who played Brian) which I thought were fitting for the scene.


End file.
